Daniel Anton
"You Daniel Anton, seem to be a mystery to me. You do not do this out of the kindness of your heart. But you do not do it all for yourself either. It appears, you are a wild card. The most dangerous of them all." John Birch, to Daniel Anton History Daniel Anton was born within vault 101, many years ago. Inside vault 101 he was a psychiatrist. He found life within the vault to be largely depressing and boring. Though, it did have it's moments. He quite enjoyed delving deep into the psyche of the other vault dwellers. He waited day in and day out for an oppurtunity to leave to arise. Though he always wondered if that would even happen. Because in vault 101, your born in the vault and you die in the vault. But, one day an oppurtunity did arise. An expedition outside the vault was being planned, and Daniel Anton was named one of the chosen. Due to the fact as a psychiatrist he would have to tend to the mental health of anyone who was exposed to the outside. He quite enjoyed his time outside of the vault. For the first time in his life he had actual fun, and even got drunk in Moriarty's saloon. Though he kept that a secret from the vault Overseer. But tragedy struck, when the vault doctor and a few others died. Daniel took advantage of the chaotic situation and slipped away. He ran into the wastes for a few hours as if it was his break for freedom(which of course, it was). Though once he got his freedom, he could not help but wonder what he would do now. For years Daniel wandered the wasteland. He was of extreme intelligence so he proved his worth leading everything from science expeditions with the Institute, to leading raiding parties to loot unsuspecting villages. Daniel grew to be a man who had organizational and espionagical genius. He knew just how to manipulate people and exploit weakness. He travelled outside the Capital Wasteland many times, but always finding himself backin the Capital Wasteland. Now that he is in his mid 40s, he wishes to settle down, but not in any manner. He wanted to settle with power. So like before, Daniel waited for an oppurtunity to arise. When Daniel heard of all the fuss in Megaton, he decided to return to the town. He found out that vault 101 had been seized by the Enclave. Something then struck Daniel, the fact is he felt nothing. Neither gladness nor sorrow. He smply did not care about them. While in Megaton he witnessed Junior taking down Lucas Simms, seizing the city, and all the events that followed. Daniel, waited and watched Moriarty Junior's house. Witnessing(what was supposed to be secret, everything from the marriage between Jessica and Junior, to her finding out she was pregnant. Though when Junior sent his wife away with John Birch. He knew it was time to leave and seize his oppurtunity. He followed Jessica and Mr.Birch and struck a deal. He would use Jessica's money to seize a proper organization to give to her after she gives birth to her baby. As part of the deal, He would always remained a regent and advisor to Jessica Moriarty . Personality Daniel can be described simply as a wild card. He fits into any roll given to him, can be kind when on his right side, but vengeful when on his bad side. He seems to take joy in simply changing things and making them better. He is not one to live in a restricted manner. No knows anything about him other than his name. He is mysterious, a loner, anylitical, and a leader. He is also a capable fighter, who uses not his muscles, but his brains. He knows exactly how to exploit weakness in anybody..